The Adventures of Chibimaru and Gang
by MissTeak
Summary: The title says it all! A collection of MissTeak's attempts at cute, funny stories revolving around a seven year-old Chibi-Sesshoumaru and Gang in their daily lives. If you've enjoyed 'I knew you'd marry me', this is the one for you!
1. Chibimaru and the Pregnancy Scare

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, They belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

A/N: Got bitten by the stupid *shakes hand violently* EVIL, VICIOUS PLUNNIE. Arrrrgh. I've always wanted to write more Chibi!Sesshoumaru after my oneshot "I knew you'd marry me", and here it is!

**The Adventures of Chibimaru and Gang**

* * *

"_Wahhhhhhh_-!"

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Little Sango threw her enormous toy boomerang onto the grassy ground before sprinting over to her best friend's side. "Did Inuyasha bully you? Or was it Kouga? I'll cream them with Hiraikotsu!"

Spluttering as she drew her chubby palms over her watery eyes, little Kagome whispered, "Sesshoumaru.", before bursting into a powerfully-recharged wail.

"What did he do?"

Sniffling hard as she tried to stop her wails, Kagome leaned forward and whispered tearfully to Sango.

"I am having a baby."

"A baby? How?" Sango was genuinely perplexed. "Your tummy is not big like my Mama's, and she is having a baby."

"Sesshoumaru said…Sesshoumaru told me…people have babies if they kissed and held hands…" Little Kagome continued sniffling as she recounted the events. "…and then he kissed me! I don't want a baby!"

The hysterical wail that almost escaped Kagome's lips died when little Sango screamed and collapsed to the grass.

"Sango-chan, Sango-chan! What happened?"

It was the tough little girl's turn to cry. "Miroku kissed me THREE times yesterday!"

"You are having THREE babies?" Kagome gasped, clapping her chubby hands to her wide-opened mouth.

"_Wahhhhhhh-_-!"

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Chibimaru and a can of hairspray

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews, my dears! Here's the next chapter…in which Chibimaru plays with hairspray.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh! A silver durian monster!"

An undignified scream escaped the lips of the usually poised, elegant and beautiful Mrs. Taisho as she walked into her room to be greeted by the sight of a durian monster standing in front of her dresser. Clouded in mist, the abovementioned 'monster' had thousands of long, silver spikes sticking out from its head…no, wait…no, it can't be…

_Oh gods._

"…Chibimaru?" Chiyo asked warily, recognizing the back of her son's tee shirt that read 'Hot Dog'. "Is that you, darling?"

"Mother." The seven year-old was unusually calm as he arranged his impressive crown of silver spikes, spraying even more of his mother's Lucidol Super Hard Styling Spray onto the base of his hair. Giving himself a self-satisfied smirk, he picked the picture on the dresser up before turning to his poor mother, who was already on the verge of bursting into hysterics.

"Do I look like _this_ now?" He asked smugly, pointing to the figure in the picture.

Suppressing a sigh, Chiyo made her way across the room to where her son was, before prodding at one of those silvery spikes experimentally. Bad news; it was rock hard. It will take her forever to wash the Super Hard Spray off Sesshoumaru's hair.

"You do realize we might have to shave your head if we can't get the hair spray out?"

Stunned into silence, Sesshoumaru stared at his mother with widened eyes of gold for a good three seconds. It was then when Chiyo noticed the way his lower lip was quivering, and realized that she should never threaten her son with the removal of the favorite part of his body – his hair.

"Alright, alright, no crying. Mommy will try her best." Chiyo placated the agitated child before returning her attention to the ridiculous hairdo.

"Don't ever play with Mommy's hair spray again. I know you are fascinated with the Statue of Liberty ever since we planned the trip to New York, but you don't have to try to create the same look for yourself…"

_

* * *

To be continued..._

A/N: I thought Sesshoumaru might have been a crybaby when he was little.


End file.
